


(Cat)astrophe

by wckdflares



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wckdflares/pseuds/wckdflares
Summary: “Tommy?”“Yes?”“What the fuck is that?”“Have you ever seen a cat before?”In which Thomas surprises Newt by adopting a kitten.





	(Cat)astrophe

” Good morning, or should I say good afternoon, sleeping beauty.”

Newt blinks and realizes his bed and pillow have been replaced by the couch and a certain somebody’s lap.

”Why are we out here?” He groggily mumbles to Thomas, his boyfriend and apparently, make-shift pillow. 

”You fell asleep while we were watching the movie last night.” Thomas explains. He sounds way too cheery for this early in the morning until Newt remembers it’s, in fact, not early in the morning. 

“You couldn’t move me to bed?” He asks through a yawn and one of those amazing morning, or afternoon, in this case, stretches that actually shake your entire body.

“I didn’t think you wanted to end up on the living room floor again.”

True story. 

When they first moved in together, which wasn’t all that long ago, Thomas’s clumsiness had unfortunately been showcased when he tried to transfer a sleeping Newt from the couch to bed.

Newt closes his eyes and smiles a little at the memory. 

He feels a gentle hand beginning to stroke his hair. Between that and the familiar scent of Thomas, a fresh citrus type of aroma, Newt feels so relaxed, he might just fall back asleep in the next minute.

“I hope you slept well,” Thomas breaks the peace after a moment. “You seemed like you were having a... fun dream.”

“Excuse me?!” Suddenly completely awake and alert, Newt fully sits up.

He’s met with the beautiful, laughing face of Thomas. Teasing in all, there really isn’t a better thing to wake up to.

“Dickhead.” Newt goes to playfully smack him but then he sees something.

Impossible.

“Tommy?”

“Yes?”

“What the fuck is that?”

“Have you ever seen a cat before?”

There’s a little black kitten sitting on the other side of Thomas. 

A kitten. Just sitting there.

“Let me rephrase that.” Newt can only shake his head in what’s nothing but absolute disbelief. “Where the fuck did that come from?”

“From the shelter.” As if on cue, the animal in question climbs onto Thomas. ”Look, I already established love, at first sight, existed when I met you.” 

”And when I saw this little guy…”

”Jesus Christ.” Newt actually laughs at the hilarity at the situation now as it sinks in. ”You actually went out and adopted a cat.”

”I didn't exactly plan to.” Thomas sighs. ”I was out running errands while you were asleep and I got a little sidetracked…”

He goes into the expected ‘I fucked up’ demeanor: picking at his cuticles and avoiding eye contact. 

It’s endearing per usual and it makes it hard to be mad. 

”I met Ollie and the people at the shelter were very persuasive and helpful.” 

”Ollie?” 

”Ollie. Oliver.” Thomas says the name with great enthusiasm. 

”Right.” Newt stares at the animal on his couch just for a moment longer. ”I’m going to make some tea.”

”Let me do it.” Thomas goes to move the cat.

”Tommy, I love you with all my heart, ” Newt stops him with a quick kiss on the cheek. ”But your tea is barely considered edible.”

”Hey!” 

Newt hops off the couch and cringes when he catches a reflection of his bedhead on the sliding glass door.

He halfheartedly attempts to tame it as he goes towards the kitchen. 

”You look cute!” Thomas calls out to him.

”Flattery will get you nowhere.” Newt grabs a box of tea bags after discovering, with great sadness, they’re out of his usual tea leaves. 

”I cannot believe you did that.”

”Newt, I’m sorry.” Thomas says. ”I can try to rehome him.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Newt dismisses that idea. 

As much as a blindside it is, it’s not the most surprising thing Thomas could have done.

He brought up his desire to own a cat at every possible opportunity and if it were anyone else, Newt would've found it incredibly annoying.

“I just would have appreciated being involved or at least a heads up.”

“I know, I know.” Thomas rambles off an apology as Newt grabs their favorite mugs out of the cupboard. One decorated with a rainbow and the other sporting a photoshopped raccoon with sunglasses.

“I’ll warn you next time I bring an animal home.”

“All I ask is to be aware of the next time I’m sleeping next to a creature.” His stern tone loses any intended effect when he has to stifle a laugh. 

Thomas’s mock offense, on the other hand, is realistic even without seeing his face. “Creature? Olly’s a housecat.”

“Yes, technically a creature,” Newt says the last word with extra emphasis. 

After getting the tea and water situated, he sneaks a couple of glances at Thomas and the cat from the kitchen. 

It’s still sitting on his lap and he’s just staring at it with that dopey little smile of his. Then he gently lifts it into the air. 

He’s recreating the opening scene from The Lion King. Of course, he is. 

The little show is interrupted when Thomas looks up and grins when he catches Newt watching him. 

”Like what you see, babe?” 

Newt quickly changes his smile to a blank, straight-faced expression. ”I’m not quite sure what I’m witnessing here.”

”You love it.” Surprisingly, Thomas doesn't launch into song after saying this. 

When the tea is finished, Newt heads back to the dynamic duo on the couch with two mugs in hand. 

Thomas carefully takes his beverage, being cautious of the animal still on his lap. 

”Should we invite Minho over later?” He asks casually after taking a sip.

”I want to surprise him with Ollie too.” 

”You mean, he doesn't already know about this?” Newt doubtfully gestures to the cat. 

Minho and Thomas had been partners in crime since high school. They seemed to share a single thought process when it came to less than responsible ideas.

”I can make bad decisions on my own, thank you very much.” 

Thomas gives him a goofy wink, or what’s supposed to be a wink, and wraps an arm around Newt’s shoulder while still holding his mug. 

”If you spill that on me, this household is going to shrink by one and it won't be the cat leaving.” 

Once again, Newt can’t hold his stern expression for long before smiling. He never did have a good poker face.

Thomas just laughs that wonderful laugh.

Despite the tea, Newt still feels sleepiness creeping upon him. This time he rests his head comfortably on Thomas’s shoulder and takes in the warmth of the arm enveloping him.

“I love you a lot.” 

Thomas squeezes him tighter. “And Ollie?”

Newt almost rolls his eyes, but he looks at the cat. It’s cute.

“And Ollie.”

The smile on Thomas’s face brought on by just those two simple words is astounding. 

“I love you too, Newt.” He chuckles a little. “Even if you drool on me sometimes.”

“And that’s my cue to go get dressed.”

———

Newt can’t say he’s surprised at all that he’s ended up in the middle of Petco today. It’s an appropriate destination for their first trip out as a family, as Thomas had happily put it.

It really does seem like the little kitten is their “child” in a way as Thomas has it cradled in his arms and bundled in a blanket. 

Adorable.

“I already got all the essentials earlier,” He says as they pass by someone with a particularly elegant looking standard poodle. “Food, litterbox, leash and harness, and all that.”

“You’re picking out the cat toys.”

“Sounds fantastic.” Newt dramatically claps his hands together as he says the last word.

Thomas pets the cat a couple more times before putting him in the carrier that was placed in the shopping cart. Newt takes advantage of one of his free hands and takes it on his own.

They make their way to what might just be the most colorful aisle in the store, stocked full of shiny and feathery objects. 

Newt is actually excited to make his selection and he scans the shelves.

One of those stick things with feathers on the end catches Newt’s eye and an idea forms. He grabs it while Thomas is bent towards the cart and talking to the cat, conveniently preoccupied. 

Newt takes the opportunity and quickly, though carefully, swipes the feather toy through the air right under his chin. 

“Newt!” He yelps through a sudden burst of giggles. He even jumps a little and being it’s Thomas, bumps the cart into a display bin of rubber balls. 

Luckily, there’s no damage done besides a loud enough noise to earn a couple questioning stares in their direction.

“Got ya, Tommy.” Newt chuckles while taking in the wide-eyed expression on Thomas’ now pink face.

It’s definitely worthy and satisfying payback for all the times his own extreme ticklishness has been used against him.

Thomas’s initial shock quickly turns to amusement as he breaks into a grin and begins to laugh along. 

“Well played.” He readjusts the cart and walks over to Newt, who’s probably just a little too proud of himself.

Newt drops the feather toy into the cart before holding his hand out. Thomas takes it but not before rather purposefully running  
his fingers down his arm.

It’s barely a whisper of a touch, but Newt still reacts as a shiver runs through him, which was for sure the intention judging by Thomas’ slight smirk.

Newt decides to just keep holding his hand and let Thomas win this round. He’ll get him back later.

They pick out a couple more toys together, including an awesome mini cat tree and cute mouse plush. 

“I think that’s good.” Thomas nods approvingly at the assortment in the shopping cart. “So…”

It only takes a moment of eye contact for Newt to answer the question he hasn’t even asked yet. 

A visit to the pet store wouldn’t be complete without doing this. In fact, you might as well not go at all.

Conveniently not too far away from its collection of pet toys, the store has a special section dedicated to showing dogs straight from the local shelter in hopes of finding them homes

Newt makes his way over there rather quickly and Thomas trails behind with the cart in tow.

The universe seems to be on his side today because this location in the building has the perfect ratio of occupants. All dogs and zero people.

Perfect. 

He can already excitement bubbling up inside him. It’s a wonderful nostalgic feeling like he’s been plucked right back into childhood as a giddy nine-year-old.

The only things missing are those nerdy glasses he used to wear and Sonya annoying him in the way only little sisters can manage to do.

He’s immediately greeted by the puppy in the first kennel. It’s a darling little poodle mix that might be even more excited than him. 

“Angel, two months old.” Thomas reads from the information sheet that’s hung up while Newt audibly oohs and awws.

“An absolute angel.” He says through his cooing.

“I think she’s got some Cocker Spaniel in her.” He adds after examining the puppy a little closer. “A Cockapoo.”

Hours of flipping through dog breed encyclopedias and scrolling through Google Images seems to pay off when it comes to puppy identification.

Thomas nods. “Well, she’s a cutie, that’s for sure.” 

“Not as cute as you, though.” His smile grows. 

The compliment is cheesy in the sweetest way possible, just like every one Thomas has ever given him.

Newt swiftly returns it. “If anyone’s possibly cuter than this dog, it’s you.”

“You guys have the same hair!” He points to Angel’s golden fur and then to Newt’s head.

He does kinda have a point there. The color is spot on.

“That resemblance means nothing.”

Thomas doesn’t continue to argue. “Whatever you say, babe!”

“Wow, I love dogs.” Newt sighs after whispering goodbye to Angel, the cockapoo with a very fitting name.

“Oh, really?” Thomas raises an eyebrow before laughing. “I had no idea.”

Newt walks to the next kennel and actually lets out a gasp upon seeing its furry contents.

“Oh. My. God.” 

Saying it’s a pleasant surprise is an understatement. He feels just like a joyful kid on Christmas morning.

It’s an actual Cocker Spaniel in there. A Cocker Spaniel.

If Newt absolutely had to choose his favorite breed of dog, he would pick those sweet fluffy guys with zero hesitation.

Luscious swirled caramel-colored fur that looks unbelievably soft. A shiny black nose. Cute little paws. Those long ears.

Newt’s heart flutters and it’s a feeling that can only be compared to the first time he saw Thomas and his pretty eyes. 

He manages to look away from the beautiful dog for a moment to find out his name.

Charlie. Two years old.

After crouching down to get face to face with the dog, Newt falls even more in love with Charlie. If that’s even possible.

His mouth is slightly open with a bit of pink tongue sticking out that gives off the impression of a smile.

Newt would need a whole thesaurus to even begin to attempt to describe the cuteness of this dog and even then it wouldn’t do it full justice.

Those huge doe eyes just might be the death of him.

“You good?” He startles when Thomas suddenly places a hand on his shoulder. “I think I lost you there for a minute.”

“Uh, yeah.” Newt hops up and straightens himself out, feeling a bit embarrassed. “Sorry.”

“I take it you really like Charlie here.” Thomas squints and realization seems to dawn. “Wait, is that a…”

“Cocker Spaniel.” Newt interrupts as his enthusiasm comes flooding back.

Thomas grins. “Your favorite, right?”

“Yes, if I had to choose.” He turns his gaze back to Charlie. “They’re great dogs.”

“Really gentle temperament, I mean like really gentle, absolute sweethearts.” Newt’s neverending knowledge pours out of him in a rush. “Nice coat and good, perfect in my opinion, size.” 

Thomas lets out a low whistle when he pauses for breath. “You’re like a salesman. A good one too, you almost have me convinced.”

“Unfortunately, I don’t think we have room for another family member.” He gestures over to the shopping cart.

“Wha…” Newt feels his face flush. “Oh!”

“I didn’t mean… I wasn’t trying to…” He stumbles over his words trying to form a sentence. “I just…”

Thankfully, Thomas jumps in. “Newt, I’m kidding!”

“Although, I wouldn’t exactly mind if I woke up to this little guy in the living room.” He stares thoughtfully at Charlie.

That sounds like a dream come true to Newt.

He laughs it off, but Thomas’s joking suggestion has planted a rapidly growing seed of an idea in his head.

Newt needs that dog. Every second he’s looking at him, it becomes even more of a necessity.

Charlie is practically made to snuggle and he wants nothing more than to give him the biggest hug in existence. 

A montage plays starts to play in his mind. 

One of those sappy montages straight from a romantic comedy and family flick mashup centered around dogs. You’d be surprised by just how many of those movies you can find on Netflix when you’re bored.

Newt’s own daydream includes many walks through a picturesque park, lots of cuddles, and attempting to bathe Charlie with Thomas.

Maybe it’s stupid but he finds himself feeling almost heartbroken when it’s time to leave. How can he possibly just walk away from what has to be his canine soulmate?

It’s those eyes. Those huge eyes that feel as if they’re staring right into Newt’s very soul.

Okay, he’s definitely being dramatic but Cocker Spaniels just have that effect on him. This one in particular.

Newt doesn’t say a word, but that seems to be enough for Thomas.

He clasps a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Maybe we’ll meet Charlie again one day.”

“Maybe.”

It doesn’t hurt to dream, right?

———

As soon as they arrived back home, Thomas didn’t waste any time in trying out Ollie’s new toys. His unwavering enthusiasm is infectious.

“I think he likes it!” He beams as Ollie playfully bats at the cloth streamers on the stick he’s swinging around.

The little kitten is lying on his back before doing an impressive somersault of sorts. Thomas raises the toy even higher in a bouncing manner and Ollie performs a series of leaps to catch it.

Newt stops the video he’s recording and gives them both a generous round of applause from his comfy seat on the couch. “Impressive!”

“Your turn!” Thomas waves him over with the toy that Ollie’s still frantically to get a hold of.

He gladly obliges and climbs down to the living room carpet to join the fun after quickly texting the video to Sonya.

Ollie doesn’t take his sights off his target even as Thomas passes it over to Newt. He’s on a definite mission it seems.

He’s already pawing at Newt’s knee as soon as he kneels on the carpet.

Newt keeps the toy at a frustrating height that’s just above the maximum Ollie can jump. The streamers glide through the air, a complete contrast to the kitten’s rapid movements.

He’s like a little acrobat.

“Get him, Ollie!” 

Newt jokingly glares in Thomas’s direction and slightly lowers his arm in the process. 

That’s more than enough for his opponent.

It’s not a toy that his claws manage to grab though, they get a grip on Newt’s wrist, which is luckily protected by his hoodie sleeve.

“Nice try!” He actually feels a sense of victory in a game against a damn cat. 

The triumph is short-lived.

Thomas chooses this moment to let out such a loud and sudden sneeze that Newt actually flinches and lets the toy fall from his hand down to a very eager Ollie. 

He attacks it with finesse and wrestles with the ever-elusive fabric streamers.

Meanwhile, Thomas is literally rolling on the floor in laughter, a deep belly type of laugh. It’s something straight from a cartoon.

Just that comical sight of his boyfriend is enough to make Newt himself completely lose it.

The happy meows from Ollie and their loud laughter combine together to create their own joyous harmony. It’s one of those truly special moments that can’t be recreated.

“Holy shit.” Thomas finally says after catching his breath. He hoists himself onto the couch and sighs in a rather theatrical way. “That wasn’t even that funny!”

“Is my sense of humor really this bad?”

He actually looks genuinely concerned about that possibility.

“Usually, no,” Newt reassures him with a hint of playfulness in his tone. “We’ve had a bit of an off day.”

“You’re a real comedian.”

That seems to be exactly what Thomas wanted to hear. “Well, thank you.”

Newt crawls over to Ollie, whose friskiness has significantly died down. 

He’s on his back again and cradling the toy like it’s a prized trophy. It’s definitely an interesting sight considering he’s half the size of it.

“Hi, buddy.” Newt tentatively reaches to pet Ollie. It’s a pleasant surprise when his vulnerable hand isn’t introduced to those claws. 

The kitten rolls back onto his tummy with a little plop. 

“He likes it when you scratch behind his ears,” Thomas calls from the couch.

Newt takes that piece of advice. 

His charcoal fur is silky and nice to the touch, although probably not as good as a Cocker Spaniel’s.

He runs his fingers through it in a similar manner to how he plays with Thomas’s hair. This method must cause him to hit a sweet spot because Ollie starts to purr quite loudly.

“Looks like I’ve got the magic touch.” Newt keeps up the scratching. “Don’t I, Tommy?”

Thomas doesn’t say anything in response, he just lets out a series of breathy laughs that don’t even begin to rival the giggle fit moments earlier.

With great caution, Newt picks up Ollie and carries him over to the playpen that was bought earlier. Once he’s safe and secure, he doesn’t waste any time making his way over to Thomas.

His lap looks especially inviting right now and Newt opts to take a seat there rather than the much less comfortable (and fun) empty spot on the couch.

A direct result from rolling on the floor, Thomas’s hair is a fluffed up mess, sticking out from every possible direction. Newt finds it to be a particularly attractive look on him. Not that he doesn’t like the neat chocolate swoops it’s usually styled with.

Newt brings up a hand to stroke Thomas’s cheek with his thumb, smooth skin he’s touched countless times. Enough times to be able to memorize every single mole and freckle that contrast in comparison to the rest of the creamy surface.  
“Tommy, you got a little something…” With his other hand, he makes a wiping gesture to his own mouth.

He can feel Thomas instantly start to tense up underneath him. Sometimes that gullibility makes things a little too easy.

“What-” His words just barely leave his lips before melting right into Newt’s.

Perhaps there’s no such thing as a perfect kisser, but Thomas is damn close. Kissing him is just that: perfect. Never any awkwardness or hesitation.

Well, besides the very first time where Newt had his eyes open the entire time.  
This time around, it’s a slow-burning perfection of a kiss.

There’s a sort of underlying intensity to it as Thomas grazes Newt’s bottom lip with his tongue in a manner so teasingly, it’s frustrating.

Due to the inconvenient fact that lungs do require oxygen, he pulls away too soon and Newt sighs in almost content.

“Got you.” He breathes out with great satisfaction.

Thomas responds by pressing a light kiss to his jawline that’s followed by several similar ones that trail down until he reaches his usual spot on his neck.

There’s a bit of trouble with Newt’s hoodie being in the way, but he swiftly figures it out with a gracefulness he only seems to have in these moments.

Maybe Thomas is the one who got him.

Newt drifts off into his own little world of bliss, only the sensation of Thomas’s soft lips on his skin and hands grabbing at his hips keeping him in reality. 

It’s going to be glaringly obvious that Thomas has won this round. What a shocker, honestly.

Ring!

“Fuck!”

The jarring chime of the doorbell is an interruption to their peace, to say the least.

Thomas jolts and pulls away, the top of his head bumping into Newt’s chin in the process. 

“Ouch!” 

He scrambles off Thomas, nearly kneeing him in a particularly sensitive place.

“Sorry!” They apologize to each other simultaneously and the doorbell rings yet again.

And again.

Thomas hurries to answer it, practically tripping over his own feet. 

“Minho.” He throws the door open and actually stumbles into the doorframe, having to grab ahold of it to gain balance. “Hi.”

Newt might have found this all humorous if he wasn’t involved and frantically trying to readjust his hoodie back to a presentable manner.

“What’s up!” Minho’s gleeful voice fills the entire room as he walks in with a cringing Thomas. “Forgot I was coming?”

“We may have lost track of time.” Thomas does what seems to be intended as a casual shrug but it makes him look even more uncomfortable if anything.

Minho looks like he’s enjoying every single painful second of this. “Busy, huh?”

Funnily enough, or maybe not so funny, this isn’t the first time something like this has happened. At least now Minho’s doing a much better job at holding in his laughter and less than appropriate comments. 

His shit-eating grin makes up for both of those factors.

Although, Newt’s a lot less mortified this time around too, only having the slightest urge to hide his warm face in one of the throw pillows.

“Very busy indeed.” Somehow, Thomas manages to smoothly deliver this response. 

Pretty much recovered from his flustered state, Newt chuckles. “You just had to go to town on that doorbell. Gave us a damn heart attack.”

That’s when he notices something rather puzzling. 

From where he’s standing, Minho has a clear view of the cat playpen. It would literally be impossible to miss it unless you had your eyes closed.

As if he’s just read Newt’s mind, Minho chooses this moment to exhibit surprise. A loud gasp and mouth comically hanging open. The whole deal.

He makes a beeline straight for Ollie and Thomas isn’t far behind him.

Newt just sits back and gets nice and comfortable. Anything involving those two is nothing less than a comedy that actually makes you laugh. This should be good.

“Holy shit! I can’t believe…” In an instant, Minho’s shocked expression morphs into something else.

Something much more mischievous. Newt knows that look all too well from being on the receiving end of many pranks that have been pulled during the course of their friendship.

“I missed you, buddy!” He doesn’t hesitate a single moment to bend down and scoop Ollie up in his arms. “I can’t believe we did it!”

The smirk on Thomas’s face just spells out that he’s involved in whatever the hell Minho’s talking about.

They look at each other before both letting out a snorting type of laugh.

Newt’s incredibly confused, but he’s aware of one thing. He’s not sure how or why but he’s somehow been duped by the two of them. 

He’s definitely being left out of the joke here.

“My baby.” Minho affectionately taps Ollie’s little nose before doing the behind the ear scratch. 

For the second time today, Newt sits completely dumbfounded on this couch. Unbelievable. 

“I knew you had something to do with this!” He points an accusing finger at the culprit and what’s apparently his cat. “Knew it!”

“Did you really?”

Newt almost throws a pillow at Thomas in response to that comment, but he decides to let him have a witty moment.

“So… he’s yours?” He asks Minho, more than ready to hear this story. 

“Ollie? Hell yeah, he’s mine!” Each word is spoken a bit louder than necessary until the last part. “Well, Brenda and I share custody. Technically.”

“She totally approved of this, by the way.”

“Can you explain what ‘this’ is exactly?” Newt really isn’t finding anything humorous, unlike Thomas who looks like he’s a few seconds away from having another laughing fit.

He makes an attempt to regain a more serious composure when he meets Newt’s eye but ultimately fails. 

“A prank, duh.” Minho takes it upon himself to start playing with Ollie on the floor. “Did you really think Thomas adopted a cat?”

That question is almost as ridiculous as the so-called prank. “Well, what else was I supposed to think?”

Minho stares Ollie, then at Newt, and finally fixes his gaze back on the kitten.“God, I wish I could’ve seen your face the moment you saw him.”

Newt also wishes he could’ve seen his own face when he was still half asleep and seeing that furry creature on his couch.

What a sight it must’ve been.

“It was hilarious, Min-” Thomas stops himself short as he frowns slightly. “Sorry.”

It takes a moment of quiet, besides the background noise of Ollie having a good time, for Newt to realize what could be bothering him.

“Tommy, it’s alright.” He gestures for Thomas to come to him. “I’m not mad.”

Relief fills his face as he sits down. “Oh, thank god.”  
Newt gives him a loving kiss on the forehead and clasps their hands together.

“I just think the entire thing was... ridiculous.”

Minho chimes in. “Ridiculously funny?”

“More like pointless.”

“Mission accomplished.” The sentence is punctuated with a noise that’s somewhere in between gagging and clearing his throat. 

Minho sounds like he’s trying to hack up a lung. “Fucking cat hair got in my mouth!”

Now that’s funny.

Newt makes his amusement clear while Thomas attempts to take a more polite approach with holding it in.

It doesn’t last very long.

With both the laughter and coughing dying down, Minho literally runs to the kitchen, in search of relief in the form of a glass of water one would assume. 

Newt takes a moment to stare at Ollie, who’s doing his little gymnastics act on the floor without a care in the world.  
He’ll miss him.

Suddenly, Thomas gives Newt’s hand a squeeze. "Looks like we’re officially a pet-free household again.”

It takes a fraction of a second for that statement to inspire one face to pop into his head. With any luck, Thomas is having a similar thought.

“Charlie?”

“Charlie.” Thomas confirms with another hand squeeze and a broad smile.

Who knew one word, one name, could fill Newt from top to bottom with pure joy. Nothing short of elation.

Minho returns to the living room with water and a bag of cat treats. “Who the hell is Charlie?”

A second trip to Petsmart seems like an especially great idea since they won’t be leaving without a certain someone this time.

This might just be an absolutely perfect day.


End file.
